Changing the past
by RedDobrasil
Summary: Using my own essence, the courage, I was able to go back to the past, so that I could move pieces enough that Ganon was destroyed without the 100 years of delay. I will save the woman I love, as well as the champions, I will defeat and seal the malice, preventing all the 100 years of suffering that the people of Hyrule had! Wait for me, Ganon, for I will attack with everything!
1. o início!

''sorry for the bad english. I'm just a brazilian trying travel in new waters, in that vast sea of literature… Gope you like :3''

I gasped and bleed as I tried to keep myself on my feet ... My clothes ripped, showing all the bruises from which my blood flowed. My vision blurred, showing only blinking red blots: some near my eyes, and others on my chest ... The pain was unbearable ... Yes, it was ... But I will not perish, I will not fall and I will not cry.

Princess Zelda should be far away from here, possibly entering the forest of time now. That's really good, since it means she's safe ... But I can not say the same about myself.

I heard the beepers of the various guardians around me, preparing their super-heated plasma lasers in my direction ... I looked tiredly at my Master Sword, from which I had been bathed in my blood, soiling the blade and triforce design.

In front of me, the three handicapped stalkers - of whom I broke the limbs, but being cornered by two more behind me. There was no escape ... Epona will die a few minutes ago as she ran desperately to save herself as much as I and the princess ... Fight? I can not move my hands anymore ... Well, at least I did a lot of damage back there, destroying more than 30 of those robotic spiders from hell.

But now my time has come. My knees wanted to rest, since they saw that it was useless to keep standing ... But that would break my oath with Zelda. I would never fall on my knees in front of an enemy, unless I die.

I swallowed up my own blood, seeing the energy that will be formed around the eyes of the guardians, ready to shoot at me ... The heat was gigantic, even being a little away from them.

I hope the princess is safe ... And do not try any nonsense ... Finally I closed my eyes, dropping my sword to the ground ... It is now ... ! But I get confused ... I heard the noise of the guardians throwing the lasers ... But then I heard a brittle noise, together of a "Uaaargh !" ... And that voice ... It was very similar to Daruk!

I opened my tired eyes in surprise, hoping to see the big goron in front of me ... But I'm even more surprised. It was night, and I had lost a lot of blood, so this could be just a hallucination of mine ... But this one in front of me ... It was me !?

I gasped as I saw the lasers coming back toward the guardians, destroying the ones I'd left behind and confusing the others, of which they lost track for a second.

My '' me '' soon turned to me, quickly pulling a pot out of his backpack ... ! A fairy! This fairy soon flew out of the pot, beginning to circulate my body. I felt my vitality recover quickly as the fairy entered my chest. I felt my heart start to beat super fast, while a filling sensation was recreated in me, showing that my blood was pumping fast ... ! But my other self soon forced a bottle into my mouth, which contained a red and green liquid - meanwhile, the lasers of the other guaridões looked back at us.

He quickly dropped the bottle into my mouth, making me take my hand to it and lift my head so I did not choke ... I felt my body strengthening as well as my vigor ... My body was as before, even better!

Again the guardians threw the lasers at us, and once again I was surprised ... Daruk's protection! My other self used it - but now the shield was more and more brittle. The lasers returned once again against the stalkers, destroying a part of their metal bodies, showing that they were becoming fragile.

... Whatever is going on here is a blessing from Hylia ... Of which I will not waste! I got up quickly, wielding my Master Sword beside my self, holding the same Master Sword in his right hand, but with a blue shield on his left arm - proving to be the legendary Hylian Shield, the most powerful ever created.

Our swords gleamed in synchrony as we turned our eyes to the guardians, of whom they were already preparing more lasers ... I heard metallic footsteps coming swiftly around us, demonstrating that others were taking their attention against us.

We shouted a ''hya''! At the same time, jumping in the direction of the guardians. And so several and several hours passed, from which were filled with superheated plasma, flying metal and many explosions ... I smiled. The situation had changed drastically to the side of Calamity Ganon!

We spent two consecutive days in the fields of Hylure at the mercy of the adrenaline to keep us alive. The place had turned into a huge cemetery of guardians, while our swords never seemed to lose their brilliance, showing that they were boiling over and over.

... Until, one hour, no guardian was around us - of course, one who was '' alive. '' Panting and with several bags under my eyes, I looked at my other self beside me. His clothes were similar to mine, but he had a bow on his back, along with a holster of arrows, just as he wore a hylian hood.

He looked the same as mine, which really surprised me. I was about to open my mouth to start asking, but being cut off by him, who pulled something out of his belt ... A sheikah slate? Curious watching him move the device, I tried to see what he was doing, getting more and more curious, seeing something like a brim full of things like: bananas, apples ... Old parts? 57 of them ... What?

Soon he jumped into another flap, of which they had several different kinds of dishes ... I really was not understanding what he was doing ... ! Until he clicked on a gigantic spit of flesh, of which he showed '5 + 3' hearts, and suddenly that same spit appeared in his other hand, making me astonished.

... But I was confused when he spread the spit for me ... Trusting him was not in question, as he proved it by saving me and helping against the Satanist spiders. Soon I got the spit, starting to eat slowly ... Well, until the first bite, soon I continued eating like no crazy, so good that it was.

I felt my strength fill as well as my life ... That flesh had some peculiar property, of which I had no idea what it was ... But it did! He had eaten a resemblance, then picked up the slate again.

... ! I almost backed up, scared, when he took my hand in quick, making me face him ... But he said nothing, just pressed something on the tablet ... ! But my eyes widened, as it was consumed by some kind of blue light, which disintegrated my body swiftly.

I did not feel anything for a few seconds, until finally I felt my eyes ... And when I opened them, I was surprised ... The place was very strange, but very familiar ... ! Then I was even more surprised to see a gigantic horse's head ahead, proving to be a stable ... And there was a lake next door ... ! I recognized the place, for it was the stable of Fural, at the southern end of the castle. My other self soon hit my chest, catching my attention. He nodded, gesturing to follow.

And I did ... I started to follow him to the stable, being surprised, to see it closed ... ! However, I am even more surprised to see my other me pull, out of nowhere, a blue slate bomb ... My eyes widen when I see him throw it against the door of the establishment, from which he exploded and was sent away .

I hear a cry from inside the stable, getting confused. Then I saw my other self smile broadly as I ran into the stable ... When I moved to see what he was doing, my eyes widened.

… Zelda?! I would recognize her from afar ... Her shaggy, all dirty and bruised hair, as well as her slightly ripped clothes ... It was really Zelda. She was crying on the shoulder of my other self as I watched in extremely confusion.

She seemed to whisper something on the shoulder of the other, while she cried a lot ... But it was only her eyes that opened her eyes, so being as surprised as I was, since she will come to me ... And looking at the other again, she was even more surprised.

Zelda - ... L-Link ?! she said, alternating her gaze between me and him, looking utterly confused. The other soon turned his gaze to me, calling me with his hand inside. Still confused and shocked, as well as happy to see Zelda well, I followed him, entering the stable ... Upon entering, I reached for Zelda, hugging her tightly ... But she was still scared.

But my attention goes to the other Link, which pointed to slate in front of you ... ! Soon I was frightened, seeing several steel boxes falling from the sky, together with a chest ... Still using the slate, he moved the huge iron blocks ... With a spiritual yellow and red spring? ... But that soon filled the whole door of the establishment, leaving the place eventually dark.

... Until a fire will come out of nowhere, causing the light to spread throughout the place, leaving me more and more surprised ... How many times have I surprised myself? I have no idea.

Still stirring in his slate, it had made out of nowhere a huge plate of meat, which in appearance and smell were succulent ... I looked from corner to Zelda, who did not look so scared anymore, but now drooled liters of saliva through her mouth. He held it out in the direction of Zelda, making her take a small step back, but still focused on the plate.

Zelda - F-For me ...? she asked. Soon the facts came together, reminding me of the time I was killing guardians ... Two days ... She apparently had not eaten anything for two days. My other self soon nodded, not frightened when Zelda rushed forward on the plate, swiftly eating the steak and the fruit ... But he let out a small smile. Soon they were around the fire, and it was not long before I sat down at the fire.

He ... Or I ... It does not matter. He soon offered a few more dishes, as well as fresh milk and some green potions, which I deduced were revitalizing portions - of vigor. Shortly then when Zelda finished her fourth steak dish, she started to speak, looking between me and ... me.

Zelda - ... I do not know how to ask this ... But which of the two of you is the '' Link ''? she asked, making a face of clear confusion ... We both quickly raised a hand, making her look confused. "Yeah ... You two are Link, so ... But -" - but when she was going to keep talking, my other one did something I do not do much ... he said.

Link (future) - Well ... I am from the future, more precisely 100 years after the last days. It's a very long and unbelievable story, but real ... So here goes: the short version or the long version? he asked himself. I was going to talk short, but Zelda, with her curiosity in the heights, spoke first.

Zelda - Long! And with every detail. she said, starting to eat another steak of fruit. My other self soon sighed, beginning to tell the story.

Link (future) - As I said before, I am from the future. Two days ago, I mean, you, "he pointed to the other Link," would have died against Calamity Ganon. " Zelda, with the help of the Sheikah, managed to retrieve my corpse and put it on the ... "was cut off by Zelda, who spoke with ecstasy.

Zelda - The Resurrection Shrine! she said anxiously. Link of the future waved a yes, leaving Zelda with a huge smile on her face. - I knew it worked! she told herself. He went on.

Link (future) - Continuing: with all the champions killed in their divine beasts, which were being controlled by Ganon, only I could be put into the chamber ... Zelda soon after sealed the Master Sword in the Lost Forest, leaving her at the mercy of Deku Tree ... And finally, Zelda tried to seal Ganon by herself ... And she succeeded, but not quite. - said the same, making Zelda swallow hard and look worried. I felt a sharp pang in my heart, hearing about the champions ... If they were all dead ... Mipha ... Shit.

I gritted my teeth in a face of anger, catching the attention of Zelda ... Soon the voice of my other self was done again.

Link (future) - After 100 years I woke up, and received from the king's spirit the mission to recover all the divine beasts of Ganon's control and save Hyrule ... But I could not ... Ganon was too strong, and Zelda could not hold it, and he broke free before I completed my mission ... In a clear desperation, I totally changed my efforts of place, by losing control of all the beasts again ... I could only resort to one last hope: the Triforce . The ancient relic that unites me, Ganon and Zelda. Then, offering my life to the goddess Hylia, I got a request, and this one went back to the past for two days ... And that request ends in a few minutes. - finished the same, leaving me and Zelda at the mercy of curiosity.

Zelda - But why only two days? she asked confused. The Link of the future laughed as he spoke shortly.

Link (future) - I got this answer with Dinraal ... I ran to him, after running away to Akkala ... There, he showed me how to use the power of triforce ... But also explained to me how treacherous a request may be ... So the The best way to make the request was, '' Take me 100 years ago, where the sword-picker died and let me help you on your journey for two days. '' If I chose more than two days, my body would be taken by Ganon's malice, since the triforce's own power is used to keep me here, so it would not be long before Ganon found me. He finished speaking, looking rather suspicious ... But ignored.

Soon he closed his eyes, getting a little smile on his face ... ! Her belly soon began to disappear, scaring both me and Zelda.

Link (future) - I guess, it's my time to leave ... So I'll be quick. - He soon stared his serious eyes at me, taking the Sheikah Slate from his hip and handing me over, as well as the Hylian shield and soon after, his Master Sword ... And it reminded me: when the light of my sword disappeared, she revealed "to be dead and utterly broken. "I suppose these items will soon replace those things, with their characteristics." Link, use the Sheikah Slate and travel quickly to Vah Ruta, go to Rudania, Naboris and Medoh: this is the sequence from which the champions died. Save them! After saving them, you will have to go straight to Ganon, aiming to defeat him. - Much of Link's body of the future was already disappearing, demonstrating that it was a few seconds away. "And when I disappear, I'll leave all my memories behind." he finished, giving a small smile, as well as turning his gaze to Zelda. - And, Zelda ... I'm sorry ... I perished against Ganon, and that broke the oath I made with you ... I'm sorry. - said the same, almost consumed by the white light, which made his body disappear.

Zelda raised her hand, a little frightened ... But she could not touch Link of the future, from which she quickly disappeared.

... ! The next moment, I felt the biggest headache possible. I did not understand anything, I just saw a flood of memories, from which they made me fall hard on the floor, fainting.

To be continued


	2. getting close in the middle of chaos

**Hope you guys like!**

My head overflowed with images, events and diverse memories of my future self ... I was struck by how tough I could be. Living like a wanderer, killing and killing Ganon's army, only to be reborn again by the Blood Moon ... Only for me to kill again.

However, I almost fainted when I received the memories, so heavy that my head had remained ... However, a tear fell from the corner of my face, seeing the times of which I died during my adventure in the future ... But it was not for this ... but then, every time I fell to my knees, Mipha lifted me back to life, motivating me to continue what I started.

I gave a small smile as I began to open my eyes, still feeling a huge dizziness in the head ... As soon as I opened my eyes, I could see the huge gems looking at me with curiosity and eagerness.

"Zelda - Link ... Are you feeling well?" - she asked the same one to me, soon moving away a little, when receiving my positive nod. "So ... That link of the future ... Do you have his memories?" - she asked, smiling a corner smile ... I understood quickly, when he saw her put a hand in his back pocket, looking for his notebook and pen ... I gave a small laugh, making her retreat, a little embarrassed.

Soon she looked away from me, staring at the flame in front of her, looking at the place that, until just a few seconds ago, my other self was.

'Zelda - How hard do you think it can be from now on ... You know, recovering the divine beasts' - he said in a whisper, but pretending to want some response from me ... Then I raised my eyes to the fire too, destroying my smile ... Zelda was still really tired and bruised ... Going with her towards the champions could even kill her ... And as the estimated time of Mipha to start fighting Ganon in his beast is two days ... Yes, that day I will take care of Zelda.

'Link - Enough, at least.' - I said calmly, almost scaring Zelda ... Was it so surprising to drop some words? ... I always talked a lot with Mipha. Zelda soon switched her gaze between me and the fire, soon realizing that it was getting weak, beginning to search for wood around her.

But with just a few touches on the Sheikah Slate in my hands, a crate of wood had suddenly appeared in front of me, from which it had been thrown into the flames quickly, feeding them. Zelda looked extremely surprised at the tablet in my hands, possibly wanting to study it ... I gave her a small smile, holding the object to it, which soon grabbed it and began to rummage it, looking for answers about what I just do. My smile only increased a bit as I looked back at the fire in front of me ... the image of me being pierced by a blade of lizalfo soon appeared in my mind, followed soon by a green light in the place where the blade pierced , rebuilding the flesh and the body ... my smile will disappear as I close my eyes, watching every time my journey has been stunned and saved by Mipha.

A shiver raises my body ... The memories of 100 years in the future are incredibly disturbing, from a disturbing world suffocated in darkness ... But if I can not defeat Ganon at this time ... Things are going to be worse than the current ones. I let out a long sigh, shaking my head and leaving the subject heavy for another time.

I turned my gaze once more to Zelda, still studying the artifact, looking for answers to her endless questions and doubts ... My smile reappeared, rearing me. Look Zelda always renewed me, both spiritually and physically ... But only one woman renewed my whole being.

'' Zelda - Hey ... Link ... Where have you been these past few days? I came here in just a few hours ... Did something happen? "- she asked, turning to me and walking to my side, sitting down in front of the fire.

'' Link - Yes ... Me and him ... We fought for two days. '' - I said simple, not wanting to lose my position as a cold and silent soldier. Zelda raised her eyebrows frightened, getting surprised ... She did know that I was a good fighter, but maybe not expecting me to fight for such a consecrative time.

"Zelda - Really ... I'm surprised ... Not so much, since I would expect something from you, considering how you were when you were a child." - he spoke the same, creating a small smile on his face, which soon increased, when the same He seemed to blush a little, then said. "H-Hey ... Link ... Do you remember when you and I were little?" She asked suddenly, making me look.

I gave a small smile, nodding my head ... I really remembered that time, where everything was better. Zelda soon had her smile ringing from ear to ear, turning red on the cheeks.

"Zelda - You remember ... From that day we met?" - he asked me, making me smile ... That was one of the most memorable days for me.

flashback

Guard 1 - Where's the kid ?! asked the castle guard, sweating and looking wild. Around him were two more panting guards, of whom they sweated incessantly, also keeping the face of the brave ... The three were on the front lawn of the castle of Hyrule. And your task ... Find the king's godson ... ! The three were soon startled by a loud noise from a cucco ... And when they turned up to see what was happening, their eyes widened as they realized that the king's 9-year-old godson ... had jumped from one of the castle towers, holding on the legs of a cucco.

Guard 2 - THE GRIN IS AN IDIOT ?! shouted the guard, watching the boy and the cucco glide over the lawn. Link, he laughed idiotically, feeling the wind in his face and the adrenaline rushing loose by his blood. But Link's attention soon fell on the guards beneath him, seeing that they were waiting to catch him, to trap him in that boring room one more time ... An idea ran through Link's head, followed by an evil laugh.

He soon let go of the legs of the poor cucco, of which he was plucking in the air, falling into free fall quickly ... ! Soon his ass hit against the face of one of the guards, along with a scream of it, which was fainted on the floor at the time ... ! The other two guards, extremely irritated, soon tried to get Link by the arms ... But the simple-robed boy laughed beneath one's legs, pulling on the heels of it, knocking him over the garden stones.

Laughing loudly and running from the last guard who was chasing him, he left the lawn of the castle, running freely and randomly to some place in the backyard ... It was not long before he crossed the lawn trees, arriving on a small brick road inside the castle, which led to an arch in a private area.

Looking sideways, realizing there were no guards, he was still running along the brick road, surprising himself and slowing down ... The grass was full of flowers he had never seen before, even though he was a born explorer ... He stopped at a differentiated , smelling it quickly, being enchanted by the sweet scent of the flower.

? "You call it '' Silent Princess '' ... It is the most beautiful and scented flower in this garden. said a feminine, childish voice behind him. With the shock of surprise, the same soon turns, trying to find out who the voice is ... And when it turned, the surprise made the same retreat ... Who was that beautiful girl? He wondered. "You're the boy I saw from the top of the tower ... Link, if I'm not mistaken." - she said, smiling a little.

'' Link - Yes! Link Lon, that's my full name (reference) '' - he said the same, smiling at the blond-haired girl he did not know. The same one gave a small smile to Link.

"Zelda." "So, Link ... What are you doing here?" She asked, beginning to walk down the brick road ... Link, a little curious and delighted, then followed her.

'' Link - Well ... I was running away from the guards who wanted to imprison me in a boring room with nothing to do ... '' - said the same, getting a childish anger in the voice. Zelda soon gave a little laugh ... She had seen Link jump from a room with a cucco, gliding and falling over a guard's head ... Never expected a child could do that.

'' Zelda - I got it. You must be the son of some lord or merchant who came to do business with my father, then ... And, considering his last name, from Lon Lon Ranch? "- said the girl, then sitting on a small bench in front of a fountain , of which it was surrounded by the walls of the castle ... And many, but many flowers, so many that I even frightened. Still surprised by the flowers, I sat down next to the girl.

\- Not exactly ... My father and mother died three years ago, and I've never heard of this Lon Lon Ranch ... Lon was the last name of an old relative of mine. - said the blonde, soon receiving an extremely frightened look of the girl ... He could only be lying ... A boy of 9 years at most live without father and mother? Some uncle, grandfather, or any responsible person, then.

'' Zelda - B-but ... Who's in charge, then? And why are you in the castle? "She asked, still stunned by the news he gave her. Link looked at the source, giving a small smile.

'Well, I'm not sure, but my father was some kind of friend of the king, and the king was only to know that he died a few days ago, and they asked me to look for me and bring me here ... That's all I know, until now. '' - he said, running his finger out of the water, creating traces. Zelda gaped at the speech of the same ... How much had that boy by her side been through?

End of flashback

"Zelda - That day, I was extremely frightened by the fact that I had a foster brother who came out of nowhere ... But I was happy when I knew it was you." - she finished, blushing and smiling.

'' Link - I ... too. '' - said the same, also smile to the blonde. Zelda soon looked away, picking up the slate once more, starting to tug at him ... Link has finally decided to close the day, since he was really tired of the last few days. He took the slate carefully from Zelda's hands, beginning to look for hylian sacks of rice, which were very soft and could be used as pillows. Designing two, it extends one to Zelda, who grabbed him quickly.

"Link - I'm going to close the day ... If you want to rest too, use this as a pillow ... I've used it several times." - She spoke again, receiving the positive nod from the blonde. Putting the sack to the floor, throwing his head and giving a long sigh, the same closes his eyes, finally aiming some rest.

"Zelda - Er ... Link ... Before you sleep ... Can I ask you something?" - asked the girl, putting the pillow away from Link. Exposing her blue orbs, the same looks at her vision in Zelda, which she understood as a '' come on. '' - '' You ... What do you think ... Of being by my side ... In these last years? '' Asked the girl , extremely colored.

Link soon settled into the pillow, exposing yet another beautiful smile to Zelda, before speaking.

'' Link - It was the best years of my life, since my parents died ... You know, living alone in the forest, killing bokoblins and hunting birds, ducks, fish and fruits, exploring and playing ... It was a cool life, ... But I would trade all this life to be by your side, without hesitation. Take my words then as one: I just love being by your side to defend it. '' - finished the same, turning to the other side. "Good evening," he finished, closing his eyes once more.

"Zelda - Good ... Night." - she said herself, also lying on the improvised pillow ... Clearly, lying down with a huge smile on her face, by the revelation made by her hero, of which she observed to open up much more with her - this effect coming from the memories of the Link of the future.

 **to be continued**

 **Thanks for read**


End file.
